Medal of Honor: Warfighter
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Medal of Honor: Warfighter is a first-person shooter video game developed by Danger Close Games and published by Electronic Arts. It is a direct sequel to 2010's series reboot Medal of Honor and the fourteenth installment in the Medal of Honor series. The title was officially announced on February 23, 2012, and was released in North America on October 23, 2012, in Australia on October 25, 2012, in Europe on October 26, 2012 and in Japan on November 15, 2012 on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The games' single-player campaign picks up where Medal of Honor left off, as it reveals Tier 1 operator Preacher returning home to find his family torn apart from years of deployment. The campaign also reveals that the deadly explosive, PETN, had begun to appear around the globe. Gameplay The gameplay in Warfighter features different aspects than its predecessor. Features from the previous game such as; peak and lean, requesting ammunition (now unlimited) and sliding returned. New features in the campaign like the Dynamic Door Breach and micro-destruction have been added. Single-player The single-player campaign follows the story of Tier 1 operators. The single-player features various locations including Bosnia, Pakistan, Philippines and Somalia. Multiplayer Medal of Honor: Warfighter‍ 's multiplayer was not developed by EA Digital Illusions CE who previously helped develop Medal of Honor‍ 's multiplayer. Danger Close Games developed the game's multiplayer aspect with DICE's Frostbite 2 engine. Players are involved in a global battle by choosing which country they would like to defend. There are 12 different tier one units from ten different nations that players can choose from. Reserving the game will give players access to additional content when Warfighter releases, including additional weapons and perks. There is also a limited edition of the game that will give players early access to U.S. SEAL Team Sniper equipped with the McMilllan TAC-300. In addition to the nationalities, there are six distinct classes that players select from: Spec Ops, Sniper, Assaulter, Demolitions, Heavy Gunner, and Point Man. Each class has specific benefits and abilities that are unique to their class. These nationalities and classes are only available in multiplayer mode.8 The following national task-forces are available in multiplayer: * Australian Special Air Service Regiment (SASR) * British Special Air Service (SAS) * Canadian Joint Task Force 2 (JTF-2) * German Kommando Spezialkräfte (KSK) * Norwegian Forsvarets Spesialkommando (FSK/HJK) * Polish JW GROM (GROM) * Russian Alfa Group * Republic of Korea Navy Special Warfare Flotilla (UDT/Seal) * Swedish Särskilda operationsgruppen (SOG) * US Delta Force (SFOD-D) * US Navy SEALs * US Task Force 88 (OGA) Customization Warfighter features deep customization, for both the players appearance and the player's weapon. The player is able to equip various barrels, muzzles, magazines, stocks, optics, and paint jobs of the weapon. Plot The game opens at an undisclosed ship dock in Karachi, Pakistan Task Force Mako is the newly designated team consisting of the previously known U.S. Navy SEALs of Mother, Tom "Preacher" Walker, and Voodoo, who are assigned by DEVGRU to sabotage a black market arms deal, involving an Al-Qaeda linked jihad movement. They successfully plant a charge on the truck that they intend to destroy. When they detonate the charge, a secondary explosion destroys the shipping docks and sinks a cargo ship, forcing the operatives to fight through the chaos and flee. They are later debriefed by Dusty, a U.S. Army Delta Force operative from the previous game, who is their field operations commander. With satellite video taken, the entire team finds out that the docks and the cargo ship was carrying PETN. The SEALs determine that the shipment was due for the Philippines after a car chase through the streets of Karachi, and quickly follow the lead to Isabela City, the provincial capital of Basilan, in the southern part of the Philippine Islands. During the height of a typhoon-induced flood, members of the Abu Sayyaf Group kidnap several hostages for ransom. Mako, working with the Philippine Army SOCOM forces, led by General Barrera, attempts to identify the ringleaders and successfully recognize Marwan al-Khalifa conferring with another 'unknown' terrorist head. At that moment, they witness the other 'unknown' leader shooting one of their own men. Preacher requests permission from Barrera to inquire an ID check on the other leader as well as taking down Khalifa, but is refused. At that same time, Barrera orders his own sniper specialist and team leader, "Tiger 12" to take out Khalifa and deploys the Philippine Scout Rangers and the Light Reaction Battalion to begin the hostage rescue. Just as the operation begins, the terrorists and hostages hastily escape. Mother and Preacher join up with Tiger 12 and the rest of the special forces, tracking the hostages and fighting their way to the capitol building. After a failed door breach resulting in some casualties, Barrera orders Tiger 12 and the others to withdraw, intending to negotiate with the terrorists. Tiger 12, refusing to concur, asks the SEALs for an alternative plan that defies the general's orders, wherein the joint forces manage to liberate the hostages. During the extraction, there are three more casualties, including Tiger 12. Links with the Abu Sayyaf, the PETN, and a man known as "the Cleric" are then exposed. The aftermath of Mako's operation results in Mother and Preacher receiving pending honorable discharges from the Navy, while Voodoo is appointed leader for Mako, and operative "Stump" serving alongside him. At this point, Mako has their manpower replaced by Dingo and Tick. The four remaining operatives were assigned with Task Force Grizzly to Mogadishu, Somalia, curtailing piracy in the area. Shortly after the operation, Mako is assigned to the USS Bainbridge, where a stand off takes place with Somali pirates and the U.S Navy involving the hostage situation with a U.S. captain just off the Somali coast. Preacher, whose marriage has been failing due to the nature of his job and the frequency of his deployments, immediately seizes the opportunity to attempt to repair his relationship with his wife, Lena, and daughter, Bella. He travels to Madrid, Spain, where his wife has taken their daughter to live with her parents. His wife agrees to meet with him, but while Preacher is waiting for her train to arrive, he sees Khalifa as a suicide bomber inside one of the moving trains before the bomb is detonated. The blast destroys the train, killing a large number of civilians and putting Preacher in coma. When Preacher regains consciousness, he finds Mother in his room, revealing the connections of the PETN with their recent operations and various bomb attacks throughout Europe. Mother also identifies the 'unknown' head they observed in the Philippines as Sad al-Din. Lena and Bella arrive at the hospital, having missed their train earlier and sparing their lives in the process. Although Preacher is initially resistant to returning to duty, Lena eventually persuades him to go back. After full recovery, Mother and Preacher are assigned to the Central Intelligence Agency's Task Force Blackbird. Taking place after the previous game's ending, both SEAL operatives travel to Pakistan. With the aid of undercover operative Ajab, they covertly track down another jihad subject named Faraz, to investigate Pakistani ties to the terrorists and the PETN. Shortly after being apprehended, Faraz reveals the PETN stored at a hidden area in Yemen and exposes a Saudi Arabian banker named Hassan, who has strong terrorist connections and knowledge of the explosive. When preparing for extraction, the prisoner has been killed by a terrorist sniper, forcing Blackbird's hasty departure in order to avoid the Pakistani Inter-Services Intelligence. Immediately after tracking the location in Yemen, Mako is ordered to raid the facility housing large amounts of PETN. After the mission, Voodoo and the team radio in that only half of the PETN is stored in the discovered training facility. Dusty then assigns Blackbird to the city of Dubai, and abduct Hassan for interrogation. After Mother and Preacher take him captive, Sad al-Din and his men chase them into a sandstorm that engulfs the city. The SEALs manage to upload the laptop's data to Dusty before being intercepted and captured. Dusty is able to determine from the contents of the hard drive that the PETN came from Sarajevo, where a weapons dealer named Stovan Bosic, whom Dusty used to work with, was selling it. Mako links up with a team of Polish GROM led by Specialist Greko at the Bosnian capital. The joint forces track down the source of the PETN to a local hockey rink and capturing Bosic. The arms dealer revealed 2 ships containing the PETN had just left Dubai and after tracking the vessels, Mako is sent to intercept one of two cargo ships headed for Karachi, as the other is already being impounded by NATO forces in Croatia. Meanwhile, Preacher and Mother are interrogated by Sad al-Din aboard the cargo freighter headed for Karachi. Mother is executed by Sad al Din when he refuses to give up his allies. As Mako arrives and assaults the ship, Preacher manages to escape captivity and kills most of Sad al-Din's security while finding his way to the ship's bridge. He finally corners Sad al-Din and nearly beats him to death in retaliation for Mother's death, before allowing the SEALs to arrest the terrorist. With Sad al-Din in custody, the SEALs are able to identify Hassan as The Cleric, serving as the leader for his own jihad network and the location of his compound in Pakistan. Preacher and Dusty personally rejoin Mako to raid Hassan's Pakistani compound. During the assault, Voodoo and Preacher are able to locate Hassan and kill him when he attempts to detonate his bomb-laden vest. Preacher returns home, where the SEALs and their families attend Mother's funeral. As Mother is laid to rest, Preacher and Lena decide to reconcile their differences and improve their marriage. In the final scene, Preacher's cell phone rings while his family is eating out in a restaurant, where Preacher hesitates on returning to duty, leaving the game in a cliffhanger. Development Just one month after the reboot of the franchise was released, ex-EA CEO John Riccitiello stated that "Consumer feedback has been strong to suggest that we've got a franchise now, once again, that we could successfully and effectively sequel in the future." On February 18, 2011, Gregory Goodrich, the Executive Producer of Danger Close Games revealed that the company would be pursuing a sequel to the 2010 reboot in a letter on the official Medal of Honor website. On January 11, 2012, retailer Game revealed that EA plans to release new entries in the Medal of Honor and Need for Speed series later that year, which was shown by EA during a confidential presentation. Several video game website outlets such as GameSpot and Kotaku disclosed an invitation to a March 6, 2012 public unveiling at the Game Developers Conference in San Francisco, indicating that a new installment in the Medal of Honor franchise would have its first public demonstration. Warfighter follows in the footsteps of 2011's Battlefield 3 by using the Frostbite 2 engine. EA senior creative director Richard Farrelly said Danger Close has been helping push the engine in new directions and has managed to create its own signature look for Warfighter, but "still have some of the same elements that EA Digital Illusions CE have like the micro-destruction and the amazing lighting." Farrelly also stated that Warfighter is "helping make Frostbite 2 a better engine". Beta A multiplayer beta for Warfighter was made available on October 5 exclusively for the Xbox 360. The beta featured one map, and one mode. Even though the match specifics (mode and map) are quite limited, players had access to all 6 classes. The beta ended on October 15. Controversy Seven members of Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) who worked as consultants for the game were disciplined for releasing classified information to the game's creators. They received a punitive letter of reprimand and a partial forfeiture of pay for two months. The two main complaints against the SEALs were that they did not seek the permission of their commanding officer to take part in the project and that they showed the game designers some of their specially designed combat equipment unique to their unit. The military official briefed about the case was not authorized to speak publicly about it. Music The music for Warfighter was composed by Ramin Djawadi, who also composed the music for Medal of Honor (2010). The official soundtrack was released on September 25, 2012, on iTunes and Amazon, nearly one month before the release of the game. The soundtrack consists of 21 tracks, 2 of which were composed by Mike Shinoda, the co-vocalist and rapper of Linkin Park. Linkin Park's song "Castle of Glass" from their album Living Things serves as the theme song for Warfighter, and variations of the song appear on the soundtrack. Themes from the previous game reappear as well, albeit in slightly differed forms. The official video was released on October 10, 2012. Marketing 2012 in Cologne, Germany]] On October 25, 2011, an insert featuring promotional artwork was included with retail copies of Battlefield 3, featuring little more than a picture and a BBFC logo. On February 23, 2012, Warfighter was officially unveiled, alongside promotional artwork. On March 6, 2012, the premiere trailer was released on YouTube. On September 11, 2012, Danger Close unveiled the first gameplay trailer. Executive producer Greg Goodrich has stated he wants to avoid the annual war of words that usually kicks off in the buildup to EA and Activision's end-of-year first-person shooter releases, and leave it to the publishing executives. He stated "I think that because of our genre and the history of our franchise... it's just a natural thing to want to go out and pick a fight. But if you look at it, almost none of it came from the development team. EA is a very big organisation, and there are a lot of grown-ups and adults that manage things that are out of our control." Pre-order promotion Pre-orders of Warfighter received an automatic upgrade to the Limited Edition of the game at no extra cost. The Limited Edition unlocked the U.S. Navy SEAL Tier 1 Sniper and the McMillan Tac-300 sniper rifle upon the game's launch. All those who had pre-ordered Warfighter received access to the Battlefield 4 beta. The Battlefield 4 beta took place during Autumn 2013. Military Edition Medal of Honor: Warfighter Military Edition bundles the limited edition of the shooter with additional in-game content, and is only available for active, reserve and former US military personnel and US government employees exclusively on GovX.com. The Military Edition includes all the perks of the game's Limited Edition, as well as "exclusive in-game unlocks", One particular unlock is a camouflage pattern named "Project HONOR", which is tied to a real-world promotion arranged by EA to raise money for the families of fallen Special Operations soldiers. Downloadable Content Danger Close Games unveiled Medal of Honor: Warfighter: Zero Dark Thirty, the first official Map Pack. The DLC helped promote both the game and the film Zero Dark Thirty. EA and Sony pictures released a trailer on September 10, 2012. The pack became available for sale in North America on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on December 17, 2012. Additional maps for the game were made available on December 19, to coincide with the film's initial release. Electronic Arts donated $1 to nonprofit organizations that support veterans for each Zero Dark Thirty map pack sold.'Zero Dark Thirty' to be promoted in 'Medal of Honor' video game; Los Angeles Times; September 10, 2012 Reception Critical reception (PS3) 55.40% (PC) 51.33% | MC = (PC) 55/100 (PS3) 55/100 (X360) 53/100 | EuroG = 5/10 | G4 = 2.5/5 | GI = 5/10 | GSpot = 6/10 | GSpy = | GRadar = | GT = 6.2/10 | IGN = 4/10 | VG = 5/10 }} Reviews for Warfighter have been mixed to negative, with most reviews criticizing the game for being rushed, very buggy (even after the day one patch), having poor AI and having no identity of its own. Critics praised its visuals and the Frostbite 2 engine, highlighting it as being "one the most beautiful games using the Frostbite 2 engine since Battlefield 3", but at the same time criticized the texture issues on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Xbox 360 version 55.93% and 53/100, the PlayStation 3 version 55.40% and 55/100 and the PC version 51.33% and 55/100. Metro said "Warfighter is one of the worst video games we have ever played" and gave the game a 4/10. Eurogamer gave it 5/10, Destructoid and Videogamer.com both also gave the game a 5/10. The Financial Post gave the game a 5.5/10 saying that the game was "Hard to recommend" GameThirst awarded the game 6/10 saying "There's no need to buy Warfighter, rent it instead" However, Daily Mail gave the game a 4 out of 5 stars, praising the Fireteam modes and "well thought-out vehicle sections and set pieces" Joystiq.com scored the game 2/5 saying "The concept behind Warfighter is sound ... but the execution leaves a lot to be desired." StuffTV.com scored the game a 3/5 saying "Warfighter’s single-player mode drops the ball so badly that it threatens to overshadow the clever buddy system ...". The Huffington Post scored the game a 2/5. Kotaku.com reviewed the game poorly saying: "It's so brazenly unremarkable, its storytelling so amateurish, its action so rote, that it feels like a master class in middling modern warfare." and "Medal of Honor Warfighter is slipshod, uninspired, unpolished, and unfun." Game Informer gave the game a 5/10 saying "this once-loved series may be dangerously close to being put in a casket." GameSpot gave the game a 6/10 noting that the linear gameplay failed to add up to the tension, there is too much ammo and enemies show up in predictable places making the game too easy, poor storytelling, confined maps, and bugs like showing up in invisible places. Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw of Zero Punctuation stated in his review that "Warfighter is down with everything that makes modern shooters fucking despicable", citing the uninspired story, over-the-top set piece moments, and the lack of player input on the actual plot, stating that "being played by a self-aware human being was classified by the developers as a bug". This lead him to coin the term "Spunkgargleweewee" to describe overly linear, modern military shooters. He later placed Medal of Honor: Warfighter at #2 in his list of worst games of 2012, describing it as "obnoxious, incoherent, and boring". Despite the bad reviews, in October 27 the game climbed to the number one spot in UK sales. Electronic Arts responded to the largely negative criticism saying that the launch "is coming in below our expectations." EA Labels president, Frank Gibeau said, "We’re disappointed with the critical reception. Internal testing and mock reviews indicated that the game is better than the Metacritic score we have right now. We believe it is. However, we are seeing folks out there that just don’t like the game." Gibeau went on to say that EA is "not happy" with how the game has been received by the critics. Sales According to GamesIndustry International, Medal of Honor: Warfighter was also a commercial failure, debuting at #18 selling over 300,000 copies in its first week on shelves, "significantly below analyst expectations." On January 7, 2013, a GameSpot analyst reported that the game had sold 3 million copies.Analyst: Medal of Honor: Warfighter shipped 3 million copies by Eddie Makuch on January 7, 2013 Peter Moore, COO of EA revealed in their Q3 2013 earnings call that due to the game's "poor critical and commercial reception", the Medal of Honor series would be placed on hold. Richard Hilleman, chief creative officer at EA described Warfighter s poor performance as "an execution problem" caused by a lack of quality leadership. Hilleman stated that while Medal of Honor could make a return, EA's focus would be on the Battlefield series. References Category:Sequel Category:Medal of Honor Games